


I Will Be Your Shoulder To Stand On

by Mosspool13



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Emotional Chrom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Mentions of Emmeryn, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emmeryn's sacrifice, Chrom disappears to sort out his scrambling emotions. This is what ensues when Robin finds him. </p><p>This would take place directly after Chapter 10 of Awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Your Shoulder To Stand On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745237) by [Subatomic_grape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subatomic_grape/pseuds/Subatomic_grape). 



> I really, really liked Subatomic_Grape and her work, "Between" on a developing relationship between Robin and Chrom. This scene I wrote was inspired by her own similar version in "Between" (I believe its chapter 2 of her story). 
> 
> This is my own original version of how I think the scene could play out. 
> 
> I highly insist that anyone who finds this work read hers! She does an amazing job!

"If I have seen further, it is by standing on the shoulders of giants."  
-Issac Newton 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The trek back to Ferox had been a long one. They'd barely escaped Gangrel's forces chasing them through mud and dirt. Their forces were drenched in sweat and rain. Robin's cloak was tattered and covered in blood and grit. She herself felt bruised all over; there was a dull ache in her head and stinging pain in her muscles. 

When they finally reached the Feroxian fortress, the Shepherds let out their exhaustion. They'd lost many men in their retreat... not to mention the life of their beloved Exalt. 

Emmeryn's sacrifice was still raw. A heavy atmosphere hung over the Shepherds. 

Robin flitted through the soldiers huddled in the Feroxian throne room, whispering words of comfort. They were all quiet, heads hanging low, some were hiding tears. She knew their grief, felt it as her own, an overwhelming, crushing feeling that swirled in her skull and body. She felt as though she were carrying all of their despair in herself. 

As I should. She thought. I am their tactician. I should have been able to save her. What sort of tactician am I if I can't protect the Exalt of Ylisse? The tears she forced back from her eyes stung and made her headache worse. Did she even have the right to be comforting these soldiers? It was her fault, wasn't it? That their Exalt was dead. That Emmeryn was dead. 

She paused in her rounds, feeling as though a hole had opened itself beneath her. 

A voice rose up from the quiet; Robin glanced up at the form of their leader, Chrom. He looked beyond tired; there were lines around his mouth and eyes. He stood, Falchion gripped tightly in his hand. "Everyone," He started, closing his eyes to prepare himself before opening them again and casting a look around the room. "We have lost... many good men and women... one of them being Emm--" he choked slightly before recomposing himself and continuing on, "our Exalt. She sacrificed herself so the Fire Emblem could be saved; so that I--we could be saved." His shoulders began to shake slightly before he took a ragged breath, raising his chin to face the many eyes trained on him, "we shouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain. We must stop the Mad King. We must make sure Emm's vision becomes a reality." 

A cry of approval rose up from the milling soldiers. Robin glanced around herself, feeling the afterglow of morale and determination in those surrounding her. She glanced appreciatively up at Chrom, but found him staring, lips tight, at the soldiers cheering around him. After they died down, he gave a small smile, "get some rest, everyone. We have much we need to do." 

With that, he turned and headed towards Frederick and Lissa. Robin watched him as he knelt beside his grieving sister, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly. Frederick stood beside them in his own silent grief. Robin felt an overwhelming sadness settle in her heart at the scene before her. These three people, so close to Emmeryn, and now they had lost her. She could not imagine the agony they must be going through. 

Her headache became worse and she turned away to brush her bangs from her forehead, hiding her expression of pain. When she had composed herself, she turned back to find that Chrom had vanished, leaving behind a sniffling Lissa, Frederick's hand on her shoulder, and Flavia, standing beside them with a stony expression of her own. 

"Flavia," Robin approached her. "Where did Chrom go?" 

Flavia glanced at the doors behind her, "Back to his chambers, I believe. He said he needed some time to himself. Well needed, I would say." She shared with Robin a look of deep sorrow. "That man is barely holding himself together. I fear he will eventually break." 

Robin knew that feeling all too well. It was inside of her now; ready to destroy her if she let it. Chrom had rallied his soldiers earlier, but he needed someone to be there for him. She decided that she would be that person. "I'm going to talk to him." She declared. 

Flavia looked her over a moment before letting out a genuine smile. "Go to him, girl. I can tell. You can save each other." 

Nodding, Robin headed out to find Chrom's room.

It was open when she approached. She pushed aside the door to his bedchamber, catching the shape of his form on the edge of his bed. She brushed her hands along the hardwood of the door; tentatively waiting for a sign that he had noticed her in the doorway. There was nothing for quite some time, just Robin and the door. She almost felt like turning back. This was silly, she thought. Chrom will be fine. Why would he need my help? Not after-- 

The abrupt sound of banging had Robin start. She spotted Chrom, fist trembling, as he punched the wall another time, blood welling from his newly bruised knuckles. 

"Chrom!" She gasped, leaping forwards to stop the next swing of his arm. She wrapped her hands around his elbow. 

This contact seemed to rouse him back to himself. "Robin?" The tears were roughly wiped away from his eyes as he turned his head away. The stains were still on his cheeks. "What are you doing here?" 

"Apparently to stop you from destroying the wall." She quipped, watching the slight quirk of the corner of his mouth before it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. She felt him tense as her fingers released his elbow to grab at his gloved hand instead, careful to avoid his raw and bloodied knuckles. "You were strong in the throne room." She squeezed his fingers. "You were strong for your men. I'm here to be your strength, now." 

"I'm fine." He whispered. His eyes did not meet hers, instead, they stared down at the bed. He was stiff, he shifted absently beside her, his other fist coming down on his sheets. 

"Chrom..." She whispered his name, he squeezed her hand tight. 

"I failed her." His voice was barely audible, rough and husky with the grief she could not even begin to understand. "I couldn't stop him from--" He choked on the next words, seemingly losing his composure. The dim lighting cast shadows across his face, hiding his expression from her view. "I should have been stronger, faster. Oh gods, if only I'd been able to grab her before she--"

He broke into a sob he could not contain. His hands wrestled free from Robin's grasp and worked there way to shield himself. He was shutting himself away from her. If she was to become his strength, she would need to take his sorrow and contain it within herself. She would become his shoulder to stand on. Robin surged forwards, pushing his hands away. "Robin?" He gasped through his sob in surprise as she replaced his hands with her body, wrapping herself around him.

"Lean on me." She whispered into the crook of his neck. She could feel his body shaking around her and she tightened her hold around him. "Let me take your pain." 

"Robin..." Her name brushed across her ear and she shuddered out a breath when Chrom's hands wrapped themselves around her in a tight embrace. Her own body trembled. She wanted to be Chrom's strength, but even she couldn't escape the guilt that was beginning to swallow her too. But she would be Chrom's strength first before she would ever let herself fall under the weight of her own grief. "You don't have to be alone in your burdens, Chrom." She whispered low, "we won't let you shoulder them alone. I won't let you. Let me be the person at your side. I'll hold you up when you fall, and you'll do the same for me. We can stand on each others' shoulders." 

Chrom's shuddering slowly eased as they held each other. Their breathing slowing as they calmed down. Chrom turned his head, brushing his nose against Robin's throat. Her breath hitched slightly against the contact and Chrom mumbled a quiet apology into her skin. She turned her head to tell him it was okay, but she hadn't expected their noses to collide so suddenly, and with a muted gasp of surprise, she found herself staring into Chrom's blue eyes. They were still clouded with agony. The depths of his pain was so raw, so dark in his gaze that Robin could not turn away. She knew he could read the same feelings in her own expression, in her own gaze. "I know how much she means to you," Robin said, eyes narrowing slightly as she stared into his gaze. "She would want you to be strong... for her, for Lissa... for your people. I won't let you do it alone." His eyes were half-lidded now, still misty with pain but with a strange gleam to them that had Robin wondering what it could mean. 

He murmured her name low. She whispered his. Then, moving simultaneously, they met. His lips were full against her own and she felt a warm sensation where their mouths met. He was so soft; her hands moved from around his body to rest on his shoulders. His own fingers were clutching at her cloak. 

They broke free of each other for a moment; Chrom hesitated. "Do you-?"

In answer, she shirked off her cloak, letting it slide off the side of the bed. "I do." She said. Chrom answered her swiftly by returning to her mouth. His movements became more rushed. His hands pulled her free of her clothing while her own moved to disrobe him. They sat together on his bed, bared to each other. Chrom was staring at her with an odd expression.

"You've already seen me naked, Chrom." She laughed without humor. He didn't reply so she gave him a curious look. "Chrom--?"

"You're beautiful, Robin." 

She started and turned her head to the side, not having expected that. Chrom leaned forwards to press his lips to her neck. She let him gently press her to the blankets as he roamed her body with his hands. He cupped her breasts and she let out a surprised gasp. Heat rushed to her cheeks and her chest felt warm, she had never felt this way before. 

Chrom made his way down her body, pausing every now and again to gently press a kiss to her skin, skimming his lips and tongue across her flesh. She murmured her approval at his attention on her. Finally, he approached her core. He didn't waste time in gently rubbing his erection against her. She gasped at the feeling. Then, suddenly, he was inside her and she felt like she was being filled to the brim.

It was tight. Too tight. She felt pain lance up her hips and spine. She muffled her exclamation by burying her head in Chrom's shoulder as he leaned over her, moving inside her with quiet grunts of his own. Slowly, then quickly, until they were both covered in sweat. "Does it hurt?" He asked, when he became aware of her trembling against him. "Don't--" she gasped, arching slightly, "stop." This seemed to spur him on and his movements became rougher. Robin's gasps became languid and long, becoming moans as she began to move with him. Their bodies moved together in unison. The pain eventually began to subside and Robin's nails bit into Chrom's shoulder blades as she reached her euphoric high. She moaned out Chrom's name and Chrom, gasping himself, covered her mouth fiercely with his own. His arms held him as he moved inside her, keeping a quick rhythm that had Robin clutching tightly to him just to hang on to reality. Her hands tangled in the ends of his hair, his own moved to her hips, rubbing circles on her thighs as he moved inside her. 

Finally, finding himself close to his release, Chrom's movements became sloppy and harsh. "I have to--" His voice came out strained. He moved to exit her but Robin shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back to her so she could press her lips to his ear. "I'll take it, Chrom. I'm--" She bit her lip, "your strength, remember?" This was no time for confessions. She was here for Chrom and Chrom only, not for herself.

Chrom grunted above her, finally letting himself go and Robin felt him release inside her. She arched against him, gasping, before he, trembling, was forced to slump against her when he could no longer hold himself up. They breathed heavily against each other in the quiet chamber, just the sounds of their heaving breaths filled the room. 

Chrom finally rolled off of her to give her space. His eyes were closed and he was trying to calm his breathing. A hand absently remained on her bare knee, a reminder of their intimate act. Robin looked at Chrom beside her, then at the hand on her knee and felt a flush of shame color her cheeks. She sat up, her heart still hammering, her body feeling heavy, sweat still clung to her brow and hair. She reached for her cloak, wrapping it around herself before she slipped from the bed, standing at the edge, wrapped in her armor. She steeled herself. 

When she moved away, Chrom's hand fell away from her knee. "Robin, what--?" She heard him behind her as he sat up in the bed. 

"Yes, Chrom?" She answered him without looking at him. If she did, she was afraid she would see his rejection of her on his face. 

"Robin, I--" This wasn't what he'd wanted. He was ashamed. He was moving on emotion, nothing more. Robin told herself these things as she turned, finally, to look down at him still lying in bed. His expression was vulnerable still, she could see that, but for an entirely different reason, she realized. "Stay." He whispered. 

She blinked, beyond surprised. Her body moved without her say-so back into his embrace. She was already cold from having exited the warmth of the covers and Chrom's body heat. He wrapped an arm around her waist, resting her body against his and nestling her underneath his chin. "Please," he murmured, eyes closing. "I need you here." 

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his own tighten around her as if he never wanted her to leave. She wished with all her might that was true as she closed her eyes too. "And I need you too." She whispered against his bare shoulder. 

 

That next morning, Chrom awoke to her receding scent. 

They returned to their usual position, she as his tactician, he as the leader of the Shepherds... and now the new leader of Ylisse. He had so much on his plate, now. Robin knew this. He didn't need one more. She shouldered her desire, her guilt, her unsteadiness, her pain for herself. She would be Chrom's strength--the determined tactician who would never let another soldier die as long as she was alive. But who would be hers?

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I dont think Chrom is the type of person who would have sex under these circumstances unless he truly had feelings for Robin.  
> Obviously, Chrom wants to marry for love. I doubt he would have a fling with anyone.
> 
> They are both vulnerable at this point in time, so tensions are high which, I imagine, could cause this situation to occur. And I wanted to experiment with it. Thus, this was born! I'll never be truly satisfied, but I'm content with what it is.


End file.
